Daxter's Rubric
by JakWolf
Summary: This is just my idea as to why Jak and Daxter are such close friends. It's incomplete, but I am going to try and get back to work on this story. I just don't know when. I gotta redownload it and then print it out so I can work on it properly. :
1. 1 Year Ago

**1 Year Ago:**

It was on my thirteenth birthday that we met. The day was as beautiful as ever, as was the norm in the village. This day, I knew from the moment I first opened my eyes, was going to be a very special day. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

Early morning was when I woke up. I went through my normal morning routine and decided that I would check out the beach, try and see if there was something that I might not have noticed before. As I walked through the village and toward the beach, I saw Jak standing at the edge of the water, allowing it to lap at his exquisite toes. Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps it was just chance, but I knew that this was when and where my life finally took on a purpose and a meaning.

As I walked over that last bridge leading to the beach, he noticed me. At long last, someone finally noticed me! I walked up to Jak and asked him how he was doing. He responded in kind by saying, "Daxter, right?" I nodded emphatically and he continued: "Things are fine for me. But how about you? You seem all excited and happy about something... What is it?"

"Well, Jak, it's not really one thing. It's kind of a two-for-one, "I replied. "You see, today is my birthday, but I don't really want a big party. Actually, I would really rather have a small party for two, if you understand what I mean."

Jak slowly turned away from the water to face me. I thought to myself, 'Finally! He's actually noticing me!' Jak calmly and slowly spoke, "Daxter, let me guess, your party for two, would it happen to include me?"

'Damn he's good,' I thought to myself. I nodded to Jak and I took his hand so that I could lead him down to the lagoon at the end of the beach.

Along the way to the Lagoon I explained to him how I had been keeping my eye on him for the last month and prayed each night that he would finally notice me. We continued our walk to the lagoon and discussed my plan to include him specifically in my thirteenth birthday.

As we neared the edge of the lagoon water, I finally began to completely disrobe so that I could comfortably enter the water. Jak quickly followed my lead and we both walked, hand in hand, into the water. 'Damn this water is perfect, as usual,' I thought to myself.

I swam to the middle of the lagoon and beckoned Jak, in all his perfection, to join me. He did so and once he had, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, and rolled over on his back with me on top and we floated serenely in the water. As we floated, Jak began to hold me tighter and he nibbled ever so gently on my ear and whispered , "I would be more than happy to join you in your party."

'God, this is as close to the perfect day that you will let me have, isn't it?' I thought. As I thought this, a dove flew right over us.


	2. Night 1 Present

**Night 1 (Present):**

Well, it's night time in the present. I should be heading back to Jak right about now, but with what is going on right now, I'm not to sure that I should be around him. I really don't want a fight with him in this strange mood.

Jak knows where I am. If he needs me, he'll come and get me, as usual. Besides, if I fall asleep here, at least I am close enough to the entrance to Fire Canyon to keep from getting to cold.

Back to the story that I am trying to tell: After tonight, there's only two more days left to my birthday again. I hope that what is about to happen doesn't affect that day.


	3. 1 Year Ago Birthday Night

**1 Year Ago (Birthday Night):**

I think that this night may very well have been better than the day it followed. No sooner did the stars show their blueish-white, twinkling eyes did Jak show up at my door. He came wearing a white tunic, blue pants and a brown belt, all of which clung to his body and very nicely showed off each and every muscle in his gorgeous body.

After having invited him in after staring at him for a moment, I showed him to the living room and asked him to wait a moment prior to our hike into the forest. By the way, obviously, we both enjoy the night to no extent.

I ran up to my room and grabbed a heavier tunic, which I very quickly donned, and my lantern. You never know when you might actually need to see where you are about to step at night.

I carefully walked down the3 stairs and back into the living room where Jak was waiting patiently and said, "Ready when you are, Babe." Jak stood up and grabbed my hand and we both set off across the village and toward the farm on the other stretch of the beach. Pas the farm is where the forest finally starts.

As we passed the farm, we passed through a kind of natural gateway which signified the beginning of the forest. The natural gateway of which I speak is shaped like an arch made of rock.

As we pass through the arch, I realized for the first time that night that Jak was carrying a little basket. I looked at him and asked, "What's in the basket, Babe?" He told me, "You must wait, for it's a surprise. I will show you once we get to where I wish to take you. We're almost there, Dax."

I closed my mouth and followed Jak patiently while I contained the excitement inside me. After about five more minutes, we reached the edge of a river which started under an outcropping of rocks and ran into the ocean. Jak jumped over the river, while I walked through it, and he led me under the outcropping and up to the most awesome waterfall that I had ever seen.

As we neared the waterfall, Jak finally opened the little basked that he had brought with us and pulled out a green and white checked blanket which he laid out on the sand next to the waterfall. As he reached back into the basket, Jak asked me in jest, "You said you wanted a party for two, right, Guy?" I nodded happily and began to help him unpack the basket.

After a few minutes we had unpacked the basket completely and I lit my lantern. On the blanket, we had ourselves and various food items. As we indulged in the food, we began to discuss things that we wanted to do in our lives. Jak wanted to visit Lurker Island and I wanted to explore the forest.

As we discusses what we wanted to do in our lives, we wound up getting mildly intoxicated off of a flower near us. Once we were fully intoxicated by the flower, we disrobed and started to swim in the river. After about an hour, one thing led to another and we wound up back at my place where Jak spent the night with me.

The next morning I woke up to a new sound and alone. I thought that he had awoken prior to me and gone back to his parent's house when I heard his voice from the kitchen downstairs, "Yo, Dax, you want some breakfast? I fried some fish and eggs for you." The new sound that I woke to wasn't really a new sound after all, but instead, and old sound from a new perspective.


	4. Day 2 Present

**Day 2 (Present):**

As I continue to try and remember some more of the more memorable times in the last year of my life,. I am beginning to realize that not only am I tired, but I am also hungry as all get out.

As I continue to think, I am finally giving up, thinking that I may be drawing this blank because I am just to darned hungry an far to sleepy. So, I'll just head back to the house before it gets to late in the morning.


End file.
